Vous êtes 5 à avoir essayé de me tuer
by entre nos mots
Summary: UA Il y a un homme dont le nom fait frémir jusqu'au plus aguerris des marins, dont l'insaisissable chance fait pâlir de jalousie tous les capitaines. Son équipage est composé de fugitifs Ils sont cinq, cinq fugitif qui n'ont jamais voulu sauver le monde.
1. La lecture

Eh oui une nouvelle fanfic alors qu'il en reste tant d'autre à terminer... Gomen gomen... mais celle là est presque finie donc il n'y aura quasiment pas de délai... Le retour improbable des Wolfandragon est annoncé mes chers amis... Alors bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...

* * *

Le pirate inspira longuement.

Son regard se perdit dans la foule, amassé autour de l'estrade. Un sourire amer ourla ses lèvres. Quelques part parmi ces badauds se cachait son fidèle équipage et peut être même son amant.

Il se reprit, comment pourraient-ils être là ?

Un homme vêtu de l'uniforme de la compagnie des Indes s'avança et déroula un long parchemin. D'une voix monocorde il entama son macabre monologue.

-Duo Maxwell, vous êtes accusés par la couronne d'Angleterre d'avoir détruit, pillé, et volé les navires de Sa Majesté, d'avoir tué, torturé des gens au service de Sa Majesté…

La suite ne fut qu'une longue et fatigante énumération de tous ses crimes ; il soupira. Devant lui un bourreau préparait la corde qui le verrait pendu… Il se permit de fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour se remémorer un peu de son passé.

« Maître des mers, maître des morts,

Où se trouve ton royaume ?

Maudit à la naissance comme à la mort,

Lié aux âmes perdues,

Jamais femme tu n'aimeras.

Maître des esprits, maître des corps,

Oublié sans remords,

Jamais le brouillard ne t'aveuglera,

Car la lumière se trouve en mer

Et le soleil est dans ton dos. »

Il murmura comme une litanie ces quelques phrases.

Il avait perdu la lumière…

* * *

Chapitre ultra court je sais, c'est voulu.

Cette fic me tient vraiment à coeur, et j'y ai mis tout mon... amour?

N'hésitez pas à me renvoyer une petite review ^^

Et A la semaine prochaine


	2. Tortuga

Bonjour à tous!!!! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ^^ Bonne lecture et merci à Veera et à Blues moon pour les reviews de la dernière fois ^^

* * *

Huit ans plus tôt

La place était vide à cette heure, trop chaude, de la journée. Le soleil asséchait les sols et faisait suer les femmes trop fardé, dissuadant quiconque de sortir.

Pourtant une silhouette encapuchonnée la traversa d'un pas lourd et sûr, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avançait avec suffisance dans les rues de Tortuga. Il s'arrêta devant une enseigne étrange puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation franchit le pas de la porte. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce, sombre emplie d'objets plus exotique les uns que les autres. Tout était calme, sans bruit il s'enfonça dans la caverne aux milles trésors jusqu'à ce qu'une voix suave et terriblement basse le surprenne.

-Il est un peu tôt pour se perdre, garçon.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-On ne se perd que si l'on ignore où l'on est mais pas où l'on va.

-Sais-tu où tu es ?

-Je sais d'où je viens.

-Sais-tu où tu vas ?

-Je sais où je ne souhaite pas aller.

A travers les cliquetis des objets de métal, il entendit distinctement un rire cristallin. Un miroir l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, il ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit.

-Quel chemin te mène ici ?

-On dit que vous êtes la meilleure cartomancienne du pays.

-On dit aussi que mes prédictions coûtent cher.

-On dit surtout que vous refusez l'argent. Je suis venu sans rien d'autre qu'une épée et un pistolet.

Un reflet dans la surface sombre du miroir attira son attention, il voyait clairement dans son dos l'ombre d'une créature à peine plus grande que lui.

-Retourne toi, ordonna t'elle.

Il s'exécuta prudemment comme pour un animal sauvage.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang autant qu'il déversa en lui de la roche en fusion.

Nul mot n'aurait pu décrire sa beauté, tout n'aurait été que palabre inutile. Son corps frêle était recouvert de mille tissus aux couleurs chatoyantes décorés des perles les plus précieuses brodées dans des motifs aux allures complexes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

A ses oreilles deux boucles triangulaires scintillèrent au même rythme que son rire discret.

-C'est à moi de poser cette question. Alors Monsieur le pirate, qui êtes vous ?

Ses yeux arboraient une lueur joueuse, le jeune homme ne put s'en détacher lorsqu'il se présenta.

-Je n'ai porté nul nom à ma naissance mais ceux qui m'ont élevés m'appelait Duo Maxwell. Aujourd'hui je suis plus connu sous le sobriquet de Shinigami le corsaire.

Les mots lui avaient échappé comme tiré en avant par ce corps avenant. Elle recula de quelques pas laissant apparaître une petite table derrière elle.

-Dans ce cas Monsieur le pirate tirons les cartes pour vous…

* * *

Alors alors? Verdict? Une petite review?

Je sais que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, elle met un peu de temps à se mettre en place mais la suite est plus palpitante. Bie sûr ce n'est que mon avis XD!!!!

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ^^

WD


	3. Première marche

Bon... C'est vraiment trop court T_T mais je vous promets que le chapitre suivant est beaucoup plus long...

* * *

Il ne l'avait jamais revue, seule véritable créature féminine à l'avoir hanté plus d'une nuit ; il souriait au souvenir de ces nuits de frustration et de désir qui l'avait réveillé en sueur au milieu des draps vides et froids.

Il soupira quand une main brutale l'attrapa à l'épaule pour le pousser vers l'escalier. Pieds et poings ferrés ils s'attendaient à le voir trébucher ou au moins courber l'échine, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

Il posa son pied droit avec aplomb sur la première marche. Un visage souriant lui apparut pour le soutenir.

* * *

Et voilàààààààà...


	4. Arabie

Honnêtement j'ai eu pitié de vous... C'est vrai quoi, le chapitre 3 ne faisait que 95 mots... Donc voilà!!!!

Alors alors? Quel personnage dans ce chapitre?

* * *

Cinq ans plus tôt

Les sables du désert gagnaient chaque année du terrain sur la ville côtière de Doha. Le Deathscythe mouillait au port et son capitaine ainsi que deux hommes de confiances étaient partis explorer la ville aux mille et une couleurs. Tout le reste de l'équipage, très peu à l'époque, avait ordre de maintenir le navire prêt à prendre les voiles au moindre signe de leur capitaine.

Ce dernier se baladait sur le marché, les yeux emplis par tant d'exotisme ; à ces yeux même les mendiants étaient dotés d'une majesté et d'une profondeur propre au peuple du désert.

Depuis son enfance son seul rêve avait été de découvrir toutes les merveilles que le monde avait à offrir et la marine royale de Sa Majesté la reine d'Angleterre avait bien peu à offrir à un rêveur tel que lui.

Les quelques membres de son équipages avaient apprit lors d'une soirée trop arrosée qu'il avait appris à naviguer dans une barque, avec pour seule repère les étoiles et le soleil. Son second avait secoué la tête, las, et lorsque, complètement saoul son supérieur sombra dans les bras de Morphée il raconta la véritable version des fait : bien plus triste et bien moins fantasque. _**Le **_**véritable **avait embarqué avec trop d'empressement au port de Londres et après six jours en mer la nourriture manqua. Ce fut un massacre. Simple mousse à l'époque Duo avait vu tous les membres de l'équipage s'entredéchirer pour un morceau de pain. Lorsque leur capitaine décida de jeter quelques hommes par-dessus bord pour insubordination il fut tué et dévoré. Le reste du voyage avait été un bel exemple de cannibalisme et de lutte pour la survie. Et en effet seul le natté avait survécu, un bâtiment néerlandais avait retrouvé l'épave échouée sur une île proche de Rabat et dont le seul survivant se trouvait être un gamin de douze ans enfermé dans une ancienne malle à grains avec une trace de dent marquant profondément son épaule gauche.

La suite de l'histoire n'avait pas été raconté car au moment où il allait continuer, le second croisa le regard vitreux mais grave du Shinigami.

Le second en question regardait son leader : fier et émerveillé par tout ce qui les entourait. Soudain, le jeune homme s'écarta au vue d'une troupe de cavalier chevauchant sans prendre en compte la populace autour. Alors que la vingtaine de cavalier arrivait dans sa direction il se jeta sur leur passage et d'un souple mouvement réapparut de l'autre coté de la rue une gamine apeurée blottie dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien mon Capitaine ? demanda le subordonné inquiet.

-Allons allons Wufei, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je pense qu'il serait cependant nécessaire de retrouver la mère de cette fillette.

-Ces cavaliers ne respectent rien ni personne, remarqua l'asiatique.

-Tous les hommes ne sont pas justes et respectueux envers leurs prochains Wu.

-Ils devraient pourtant.

- Pour quoi vivrais-tu alors ?

Le chinois foudroya son supérieur du regard. Il avait parfois des manières qui l'exaspéraient et le poussait à la rébellion. Ca n'était jamais très sérieux, mais dans un avenir plus ou moins proche cela pourrait devenir un problème vis-à-vis de l'équipage et si Wufei Chang voulait éviter une chose s'était bien de s'opposer à son meilleur ami.

-Je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi pour réparer tes innombrables bêtises déjà !

-Pas faux.

Une femme d'âge mûr apparu non loin d'eux, le visage défait et l'œil hagard.

-Nous n'auront peut être pas l'ennui de chercher sa mère après tout. C'est plutôt une bonne chose après tout, je ne voudrais pas être en retard à mon rendez vous.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est pour une de tes conquêtes que nous sommes ici ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça fatiguant d'être toujours en mer ? Il faut parfois s'amuser un peu dans la vie. Ne fais pas cette tête je te jure qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir gardé tout l'équipage à bord, ils auraient pu « s'amuser » eux aussi.

-Perte de temps mon cher Wufei, nous serons à l'aube loin d'ici, il serait inutile de fatiguer les catins plus que nécessaire n'est ce pas ?

-Où est G ?

-Le doc ? Il s'arrange pour que nous n'ayons pas d'ennuis en ville, comme d'habitude.

Le chinois soupira de désespoir. Comme Duo pouvait être irresponsable parfois.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant une maison close des plus banales, sans attrait particulier.

-Désolé mon ami, mais ce qui se passe ici est privé et tu ne peux pas me suivre, à moins que n'ai changé d'avis sans m'en avertir au sujet de tes divertissements?

Le capitaine connaissait son second plus que quiconque, pourquoi lui ferai t'il donc tant confiance sinon. Et il savait pertinemment que Wufei haïssait ses petites sorties nocturnes aux bordels locaux ; d'ailleurs tout ce qui sortait des conventions l'effrayait et pour lui sa seule possibilité de sexe se résumait à… rien. On était en deuil ou on ne l'était pas.

Comme il s'y attendait le jeune dragon fit une grimace horrifiée et lui fit un signe dégouté de la main, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait partir. Avant de soulever la lourde tapisserie le natté le gratifia d'une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule, seul contact qu'acceptait son homologue, puis il pénétra dans l'orifice sans se soucier plus de son camarade. L'air était enfumé et puait le sexe et la sueur à des mètres environnant. Au bout d'un ou deux couloirs tortueux le capitaine se retrouva dans un petit hall où attendait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Bienvenue aux millésimes du plaisir. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

-Je suis venu chercher un paquet, de la part de Jasmine et Iria.

-Ah oui ? Il n'y a pourtant aucun paquet ici.

-Vraiment ? Ca serait dommage vraiment. Je connais quelques dizaines de personnes qui recevrait cette information dans la minutes de ma sortie et mettrait à sac cette honnête maison de luxure.

-Avez-vous un nom pour proférer de telles menaces ?

-Seraient-elles plus effrayante si je portais un nom ? Que je rechignerais à donner ici pour toutes les raisons du monde.

-Je pense que toute cette mascarade à assez duré Milina, intervint une troisième personne.

Cette dernière se présenta près de la femme, dissimulée par une large cape. D'un mouvement fluide et gracieux il retira la capuche qui gardait son visage à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il en ressortit un visage à peine plus vieux que le capitaine, blond comme le soleil, avec des yeux plus profond que les eaux les plus purs et les plus inexplorées du monde.

-Je suis le paquet.

Duo s'inclina légèrement.

-Votre Majesté, je suis ici pour vous mettre en lieu sûr.

-Sa Majesté le Prince Raberba n'a aucun besoin d'être mis en sécurité car il n'y a pas de lieu où il est mieux protégé qu'en ses propres terres.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi se cacher dans un bordel ? Des dizaines de cavaliers arpentent la ville à sa recherche dans l'espoir de le faire décapiter en place publique ou de le faire disparaître dans une geôle de son propre palais.

-Vous dites que ce sont mes sœurs qui vous ont envoyé vers moi ?

-C'est exact votre Majesté. Je peux vous faire sortir de la ville et de votre présente vie pour les quelques années à venir sans aucun risque, enfin, presque.

-Milina laisse nous.

Sa voix était restée complètement calme mais elle laissa l'ordre sans équivoque. Ce garçon pourrait sans doute diriger un royaume vers sa destruction totale ou sa résurrection miraculeuse, chacun se laisserai manipuler par son sourire angélique. La tenancière ne ferait pas exception, sachant reconnaître un ordre d'un conseil. Elle s'éclipsa sans un mot.

-Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? demanda le blond avec sérieux.

-Absolument rien, répondit le natté avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quand partons-nous ?

-Maintenant. Je suppose que vous avez une garde rapprochée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Oui, les Maganacs. Ils sont une division de guerrier du désert. Environ une trentaine d'homme.

-Je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas naviguer ?

Le prince acquiesça, mi inquiet mi réfléchissant.

-Je n'aime pas spécialement nourrir les bouches inutiles, mais ils feront comme tous les autres, ils apprendront. Mais qu'ils retiennent bien une chose : je suis le capitaine du Deathscythe, prince ou mendiant vous me devrais tous obéissance. Est-ce clair ?

-Je suppose que le choix ne nous appartient pas. Il sera fait selon votre volonté Capitaine, contre ma vie je vous offre mon service à vos côté sur votre bâtiment.

-Rabattez votre capuche petit prince, je ne voudrais pas que l'on découvre immédiatement votre départ. Un de mes hommes à déjà transmis plusieurs directives pour votre garde, ils partiront dans deux jours vers Abou Dhabi, le relief les empêcherai d'aller jusqu'à Mascate, ils suivront donc des cours très accélérés dans le détroit d'Ormuz. Mais tenez-vous le pour dit, tant que nous ne serons pas en pleine mer d'Arabie vous ne serez pas en sécurité.

-Et pour mon peuple ?

-Nous nous sommes arrangé pour ça aussi. Demain la rumeur de votre départ parcourra la ville puis la région comme une trainée de poudre. Votre ennemi sautera sur l'occasion et se portera garant de la tristesse de votre disparition. Dans huit jours il prendra votre place en tant que régent, deux jours plus tard encore, alors que nous récupérerons les Maganacs au fin fond du golfe persique il commencera les recherches. A partir de ce moment il me sera plus difficile de vous dire ce qu'il fera. Nous ferons une halte à Karachi pour avoir plus d'information.

-C'est sensé me rassurer ?

-Sortons d'ici. Si vous êtes pris aujourd'hui alors l'espoir s'éteindra à jamais dans le cœur de votre pays.

Alors que le blond allait répliquer un bruit étouffé retentit plus loin dans l'appartement, le Prince eu la présence d'esprit de ravaler ses paroles quant au châtain il tira son sabre court dans un chuintement négligeable. Il disparu à peine quelques secondes, à peine le temps de ressortir la lame rougeoyante d'un corps au mauvais endroit et d'un esprit trop curieux.

-On part, maintenant.

D'un geste impérieux il rabattit le tissu sur le visage de l'arabe et le prit par le bras pour le tirer vers l'extérieur. Il retrouva le chinois somnolant en attendant son supérieur. Il fut réveillé par une main pressée qui le bascula face contre terre.

-Wufei, on embarque maintenant.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là, on n'a pas l'armée anglaise au fesse à ce que je sache, grommela le chinois avant d'apercevoir la silhouette dissimulée. Ne me dit rien, on a encore des emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

-Tu as vu juste comme toujours, allez on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Qui est ce ?

-Plus tard ! rabroua le châtain. G nous attends déjà sur le bateau et si ce n'est pas le cas il nous rejoindra plus tard.

-Je déteste quand tu fais des choses dans mon dos, grommela le chinois dans sa langue natale.

Le dédale de rue les amena au port où seule une proue semblait briller aux yeux du capitaine. G était bien à bord et avait secoué l'équipage de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous quitter la ville dès que le capitaine aurait franchi le bastingage.

-G, escortez sa majesté à mes appartements le temps de lui allouer une cabine. Faites levez l'ancre. Je veux faire sortir le Deathscyte de ce port sans un bruit ni même un murmure. Hissez la grand-voile et choquez les écoutes du foc… Qui a affalé le génois ? Et chuchotez bande d'idiots !(1) Wufei, une fois sorti, nous nous dirigerons tribord toute. Si le temps se gâte tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

* * *

(1) Ce sont des termes de navigation. Pour hissez la grand-voile je suppose qu'une explication n'est pas nécessaire mais choquer les écoutes du génois… bref ça veut dire secouer les cordes d'une voile qu'on appelle le génois qui est utilisé par vent très doux. Je ne m'y connait absolument pas en navigation (surtout sur un bateau à voile) donc si quelqu'un à une manière plus professionnelle de faire sortir le Deathscyte n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Alors verdict?

L'apparition de Quatre et de Wufei dans le même chapitre... il va tomber de la neige, encore.

Personnellement j'aime bien ce passage, et vous?


	5. Deuxième marche

Ouiiiiiiiin... Pas de review pour les deux chapitres précedents alors que je les ai mit en même temps rien que pour vous faire plaisir T_T...

Un nouveau chapitre encore très court, mais bo, c'est fait exprès non?

* * *

Quatre Raberba Winner était un enfant roi, tendre et sincère. Il avait apporté à ce navire une fraîcheur et une bonne humeur incomparable.

La foule continua d'enfler et avec elle le bruit des rumeurs. La mort d'un pirate était si commune, mais le célèbre Shinigami avait fait frémir des centaines d'hommes et de femmes. C'était si excitant de voir que même lui pouvait être arrêté ; et à la fois si décevant de sa part.

Duo tenta une nouvelle fois de réprimer un espoir vain. Personne ne viendrait le chercher, personne ne pouvait, il n'avait aucune issue. Un léger coup de lance dans le dos lui rappela qu'il devait continuer d'avancer.

A nouveau un visage s'imposa à son esprit, une française, vive et délicate, les cheveux si court et si noirs.

Il s'acquitta de la seconde marche.

* * *

Allez, un petit effort pour glisser la souris jusqu'au petit bouton en bas... REVIEW!!!!

Même si c'est pour critiquer... C'est bien la critique, quand c'est constructif.

A la semaine prochaine!

WD


	6. Sètes l'échafaud

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec mon ordi ces trois dernières semaines. Conformémément aux voeux des revieweurs (et euses) je me suis arrangé pour... rallonger mes chapitres...

Je peux pas mieux faire là ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Trois ans plus tôt

Les tavernes de Sètes en cette fin de siècle étaient plus bondées que jamais. Le roi avait déclaré dans la matinée que trois de ses bâtiments les plus rapides allaient sillonner la route du rhum pour chercher la nouvelle princesse de ce monde esclave à l'ouest et l'escorter jusqu'à Orléans pour la donner à un riche comte en cadeau en échange de quoi il devrait cesser toute entreprise contre le roi.

La rumeur la disait aussi belle qu'un levé de soleil et la peau aussi brune que les esclaves des Caraïbes.

Duo n'enviait pas le sort de cette enfant, servir un vieillard plus mort que vivant mais avec plus de lubricité qu'un jeune marin revenu d'une longue traversée ; être l'esclave d'un homme alors qu'elle était toute désignée pour devenir une reine d'un pays matriarcale.

Attablé seul devant une chope de bière il écoutait sans en avoir l'air tout ce qui se disait. Depuis qu'il avait recueilli le prince arabe une mystérieuse organisation, qui œuvrait sous couverture d'une nouvelle entreprise marchande, acquérait de plus en plus d'importance tant dans le commerce que dans la politique grâce à leur représentant plus que charismatique : un dénommé Treize Kushrénada. Cette avancée inquiétait le capitaine plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La compagnie des Indes avait mis l'accent sur l'extermination des pirates, n'hésitant plus à offrir des sommes pharaoniques en échanges de la capture des dissidents, le commerce même fluctuant était toujours sujet à des pannes régulière, le manque de marchandise maritime pouvait signifier la fin des pirates.

L'argent n'était pas si important, les quarante magagnacs avaient prit le pli maritime en quelques mois et ils formaient un équipage de confiance et efficace qui permettait de n'engager que quelques hommes supplémentaires mais les vivres finiraient par manquer et le natté avait un souvenir trop ancré en lui des affres de la faim. La piraterie était loin d'être aussi simple que le croyait les honnêtes gens, s'était avant tout un trésor de gestion et de ressources, des attaques préparées par de complexes calculs qui passaient tant par le nombre d'homme dans chaque caravane que par la force du vent.

Il but une gorgée tout en écoutant discrètement la conversation de deux garçons d'écurie qui parlaient vivement des divers ragots qui circulaient en ville.

Il du s'interrompre quand une femme au lourd maquillage s'installa à sa table avec un sourire intentionnellement aguicheur. Elle ignorait sûrement que la chaleur ambiante ainsi que l'humidité de l'air avait rendu sa poudre plus grise que blanche, chose qui la rendait semblable à un cadavre.

-Dites, que fais donc un si honnet' prêtre ici ?

Sa voix ressemblait plus à une chouette hulotte mal réveillée, mais Duo fit l'effort de lui répondre d'un ton qui aurait pu lui laisser penser qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

-Dieu aime les pauvres comme il aime les riches mon enfant, je ne suis ici que pour offrir à une âme, quelle que soit son rang, un peu de réconfort et de piété.

Evidemment il n'était ni ecclésiastique ni chrétien, ayant traversé tant de pays différents aux religions les plus folles et les plus sages, mais l'anonymat et le manque de renseignement que la police possédait à son égard lui avait sauvé plus de fois qu'une belle épée. Elevé dans une église il connaissait assez de mots latin pour faire illusion le temps d'une journée mais la diversité ethnique qui caractérisait son équipage le forçait à rester seul dans des situations comme celle-ci.

-Pardon mon père, je pensais pas que vous étiez ici pour le bon Dieu.

-Ce n'est rien mon enfant, il est peu habituel de voir un homme du seigneur, tout-puissant-est-il, profiter des petits plaisirs que peuvent offrir la vie.

Son interlocutrice s'avança doucement et, s'avoua le châtain, avec sensualité vers lui et lui demanda avec un air de connivence coquin :

-De quel autre plaisir de la vie profitez vous mon père ?

-Le tabac, il est vrai que ce sont là les seuls écarts que me permet décemment le Seigneur.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre trois hommes de la police entrèrent dans la petite taverne, ce qui interrompit toutes les conversations. Sans un mot ils clouèrent sur le tableau des annonces une nouvelle affiche et ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

Le patron du petit bar s'approcha à son tour et proclama d'une voix forte qui dénonçait une certaine habitude la mise à prix du pirate Zechs Merquize et d son équipage pour la modique somme de 10 000 écus.

-Parait que le roi a doublé toutes les primes, que le commerce est tellement dangereux en mer qu'ils préfèrent passer par les vielles pistes. Y veulent tuer tous les pirates, mais Bethy dit que qu'elle a pas vu de vrai pirate depuis un bout de temps. Elle dit qu'y sont devenus trop lâche, trop prudent.

-Et vous, que pensez vous des vrais pirates ?

La libertine le regarda avec une étonnante franchise, et une moue septique presque adorable.

-La prudence est de mise si on veut survivre dans ce putain de coin, n'importe qui se dit pirate si j'y met les formes. Les filles comme moi ont trop besoin de gens comme eux, juste de passage, un peu partout, plein de nouvelles informations qui se vendent à prix d'or, vu comme le roi est parti bientôt c'est les filles de joie qui suivront sur l'échafaud. J'm'en fous qu'ce soit des vrais ou des faux pirates, tant qu'y font marcher mon commerce à moi j'les laisse au leur.

-La survie, voilà un concept bien éloigné de ceux à quoi une femme devrait se préoccuper.

-Non mon père, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous vous avez tout faux, une femme la seule chose qu'elle doit s'occuper c'est sa survie, qu'elle soit comme moi ou sapée comme une reine.

Elle se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise ; il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'animalité qui fit sourire le natté sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Cette femme était bien plus qu'elle ne paraissait, elle était peut être même une mine d'or en devenir et surtout elle venait de lui donner une idée assez incroyable.

-Vous confessez vous mon enfants ? La maison de dieu accepte toutes les créatures qui souhaitent le pardon.

-Pardon mon père, mais pour vouloir le pardon faut avoir les moyens d'arrêter la rue, quand j'aurai une vraie maison et pt'être même un mari j'irai, ça c'est sûr, j'prirais pour les pauv' filles comme moi. Et puis même si demain je trouvais un travail honnête, je sais des choses qui feraient pâlir le bon seigneur.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Hildegarde, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hilde.

D'un mouvement leste elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux noire qui couvrait son visage.

-Vous n'êtes pas française Hildegarde.

A ces mots la jeune femme stoppa tous ses gestes. Méfiante elle répliqua.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

-Votre accent. D'où venez-vous ?

-De Germanie, je vivais à Fouzetissi (2), près de Dresden.

-Belle ville ?

-Trop pauvre pour y vivre quand on est orpheline.

-Peut être est ce Dieu qui vous a conduis ici.

-Vous êtes un prêtre vraiment bizarre.

Duo se leva et se pencha vers la catin.

-Buvez à ma santé Hilde, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Il fit claquer l'équivalent de trois autres boissons sur la table en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes et sortit un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea avec célérité sur le port où il embarqua sur son navire.

Le chinois sur le bastingage le vit arriver et soupira partagé entre l'agacement et le flegme :

-Toi tu as rencontré une femme.

Il croisa le regard pétillant de son capitaine et se maudit de le connaitre aussi bien.

-Nous allons rester ici quelques temps.

- Je sais que tu sais que plus longtemps nous restons plus nous avons de chances d'être découvert.

-Ca en vaut le coup.

Quatre arriva sur le pont à ce moment.

-Alors Capitaine on repart ?

-Nous on s'installe, où est G ?

-Il remonte dans quelques minutes. Pourquoi ?

-Quatre, combien de personne sur ce bateau savent lire et écrire ?

-Eh bien, toi, Wufei, Rachid, peut être un ou deux Magagnacs, G et moi.

-C'est parfait, non vraiment tout est parfait. (Il aperçut G remonter de la cale) Doc !

-Du calme gamin, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Le Deathscyte à besoin de réparation ?

-Mineures, rien de très important mais ça prendrait trop de temps de le faire.

-Combien ?

-Il faudrait compter un bon mois.

-Trouve un bon menuisier, tu fais ce que tu juges nécessaire.

Wufei s'écria :

-Un mois ?!Est ce que tu veux tous nous faire pendre ?

-Je te suggère de hurler encore plus fort, de façon à ce que la marine nous attrape immédiatement, répliqua froidement le natté. Ma décision est que nous allons rester au port pendant un mois le temps des réparations, tu ferais mieux de retrouver tes économies si tu veux avoir une chambre de libre, je veux que l'équipage s'éparpille en ville comme des marins tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Reste avec Quatre et Rachid et retrouvez moi sur le port tous les dimanches au couché du soleil. C'est un ordre Wufei Chang.

-Bien Capitaine, mais je continue à penser que ce n'est pas prudent.

-Je sais Wu, et je sais ce que je fais.

Le dernier descendant des Chang grogna puis finit par accepter l'injonction. L'anglais (3) lui sourit et relégua les instructions à tout l'équipage puis il quitta son navire heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

La première passa calmement, les réparations commençaient à peine car les négociations avec le menuisier/ébéniste avaient trainé plus longtemps que prévu.

Duo allait tous les jours dans la vielle taverne et chaque fois il discutait avec Hilde, déguisé en prêtre. La jeune femme connaissait toutes les rumeurs, les informations officielles ou non, à croire qu'elle avait des yeux et des oreilles des quais jusqu'au palais royal à Paris. Elle-même découvrait avec fascination la personnalité étrange et envoutante de ce religieux plus ironique que cynique et plus adulte que ne le laissait paraître ses paroles enfantines. Plusieurs fois elle se demanda si cet homme n'était pas le diable en personne, venue lui montrer tout ce qu'elle ne possèderait jamais : de la confiance, des amis fidèles, la possibilité de voyager au-delà de tout.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on engageait aussi les prêtres sur un bateau.

-Il faut bien sanctifier les morts ! La famine, les maladies, parfois les batailles avec de féroces pirates ; comment les marins pourraient ils rejoindre notre Dieu s'il n'y a personne pour les guider jusqu'à lui.

La deuxième semaine paru plus tendue quand un contrôleur de la marine marchande vint leur demander les ordres de leur brick. G lui offrit le certificat d'authentification anglais et s'acquitta de l'impôt local sous le nom de Maxwell.

La troisième semaine parue infinie à l'équipage, aussi étonnant que cela leur paraissait les Magagnacs regrettait la mer, ils devinrent nerveux mais Duo resta sourd aux récriminations que pouvaient lui faire son second ou son invité. Son projet devait prendre forme et une semaine serait encore nécessaire pour que tout soit parfait.

-Duo, dit moi que ce n'est pas pour cette femme que nous restons ici.

-Tu n'aimes pas Sètes ? C'est pourtant une ville pleine de charme.

-C'est à cause d'elle, j'en étais sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre encore, et surtout pas pour une fille. Si tu l'aimes tellement fait la embarquer mais nous devons partir demain au plus tard.

Le natté le fixa comme s'il avait peint sa figure de couleurs bigarrées et commencé la danse de la pluie.

-Je ne l'aime pas Wu, je reste parce qu'elle est merveilleuse.

-Reviens à la raison, ne m'oblige pas à te déclarer inapte et à prendre le commandement le temps que ça te passe.

Le regard du Capitaine se fit plus dur que l'acier.

-J'ai donné mes ordres Wufei. Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens, et je pense que tu devrais rester un peu plus longtemps à ta place. Penses tu que je suis irresponsable au point de risquer la vie de mon équipage et de mes amis sans compter que notre anonymat pourrait être levé sans avoir une bonne raison ? D'ailleurs je te vois ici à me poursuivre mais il me semble t'avoir demandé de veiller sur Quatre, je te rappelle que c'est toujours un prince en cavale.

-Rashid est avec lui.

-Vas-tu m'obliger à retirer la confiance que j'ai placée en toi ?

-Solo n'aurait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

-Il aurait fait exactement la même chose que moi Wufei, à l'exception qu'il t'aurait fait couper la langue pour insubordination envers ton Capitaine. Réjouis toi je ne sois pas Solo.

La discussion avait secoué les deux hommes : le châtain pensait que son ami pouvait le suivre partout, comme il le faisait avec une confiance presque aveugle depuis sept ans, qu'il le soutiendrait sans aucune question ; de son côté le chinois regrettait d'avoir utilisé le nom du frère adoptif du natté, mort en mer bien avant leur rencontre, mais la folie de leur ami allait tous les faire périr. Tiraillé entre son devoir et son amitié il décida de laisser trois jours supplémentaires à Duo mais cette fois se serait le dernier délai. Il adressa une courte prière à tous les dieux chinois qui l'entendraient pour qu'aucun maréchal un peu trop zélé ne décide de faire vérifier toutes les autorisations d'amarrages.

Inconscient des délibérations de ses hôtes Quatre et Rashid se baladaient en ville pour la centième fois, préférant les rues bondées aux venelles trop vides. Mais en cette journée ensoleillée ils découvrirent une petite place jusqu'alors ignoré occupée par des acrobates et des jongleurs. Une troupe d'itinérant s'était installée pour une dernière journée avant de rejoindre leur ville natale où ils séjourneraient pendant tout l'hiver.

Le blond, habillé de vêtements simples de marchand, passait presque inaperçu dans cette foule d'inconnu mais Rashid avait une carrure impressionnante et plus d'un regard se tournait vers lui. L'un d'eux se trouvait être un des enfants de la troupe qui s'approcha doucement comme s'il chassait dans quelques savanes tirées de son imagination.

-Vous êtes un géant ? demanda t'il candidement.

Interloqué par la question du gamin surpris le garde du corps et se trouva devant un regard plus qu'intrigué. Un éclat de rire qu'il commençait à apprécier le sorti de ce mauvais pas.

-Il est vrai que tu es un grand homme Rashid, mais au point d'être un géant je ne crois pas.

-C'est dommage, répliqua d'office le petit, sinon je vous aurez autorisé à rentrer dans ma troupe. Nous n'avons pas de géant.

Le rire du jeune arabe redoubla, sous le regard mi ennuyé mi ravi de son subordonné. Soudain derrière eux une voix calme mais impérieuse rappela l'enfant. De nouveau seul, le chef des Magagnacs sermonna à moitié son maître. Celui-ci écoutait vaguement, trop impressionné par le jeune homme qui avait interpellé le jeune fauteur de troubles. Grand, bâti tout en longueur l'homme avait une façon de marcher féline et envoutante ; autour de lui une dizaine d'enfant réclamait son attention, lui parlait tous en même temps, tentait de le déstabiliser en lui lançant divers objet qu'il évitait ou rattrapait adroitement tout en suivant la conversation avec les divers petits monstres autour de lui. Il arborait une attitude neutre à la limite de la nonchalance pourtant bien différente du flegme de Duo.

Tout à coup trois torches enflammées foncèrent dans son dos, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Quatre ne put retenir un cri d'avertissement. Pris de court, l'acrobate se retourna vivement et d'une pirouette maîtrisée il s'empara des instruments brûlant avec une facilité déconcertante. Il jongla une dizaine de fois avant que ne retentisse un cri strident.

-Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient !! Bande de pas doué ! On prévient les gens avant de leur lancer des flambeaux !!!! Et si Trowa ne s'était pas retourné qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait hein ?!!!

Pendant que la jeune femme –car s'en était une- engueulait copieusement l'investigateur de l'expérience le sus nommé éteignit calmement les flammes et se retourna vers le blond pour le remercier d'un hochement de tête discret.

« Merci »

Ce dernier sentit son cœur ralentir quelques secondes, ou peut-être allait il tellement vite qu'il n'en entendait même plus les battements et lui retourna un hochement de tête poli.

« De rien »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune acrobate pour se retourner et continuer à vaquer à ses occupations, entouré cette fois d'une vingtaine de gosses supplémentaires.

De son côté le blond savourait lentement le prénom de cet homme inconnu. Trowa. Il venait sûrement de trouver une occupation assez intéressante pour ces trois prochains jours.

* * *

Beaucoup trop tôt on l'obligea à monter sur l'échafaud. Il étrangla son désir de demander encore quelques minutes de répit, juste assez pour tous les revoir, mais il était Shinigami, pirate de toutes les mers, de tous les océans. Il devait garder la tête haute et mourir dignement, pour tous ceux qu'il avait protégés.

Le bourreau s'impatientait, il préparait sa corde. Mais les pensées du condamné étaient bien loin. Vers deux yeux émeraudes, des cheveux auburn ; si calme et si…

* * *

Prochain personnage? Todom la pression est insoutenable...

Alors comment trouvez vous Hilde? Je trouve que l'avoir mise en putain n'était pas lui rendre justice... mais bon... il me fallait un personnage féminin et je ne pouvais définitivement pas mettre Dorothy ou Relena. C'eut été indécent. D'autant que je leur réserve un rôle bien particulier (ha ha ha ha ha ha)...

Les notes bien sûr :

(2) Les fans de IIIe légion auront reconnu !!!

(3) Ce sont les anglais qui ont en partie colonisé l'Amérique… Duo est sensé être américain, mais comme il s'est engagé dans la flotte anglaise ça me paraissait cohérent.

Et le petit bouton review pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu!!!!!!! C'est là c'est là!!!!!


	7. Sètes 2 le bourrau

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas.... C'est bien la suite ^^

Petite entrée en matière, où on apprend pas mal de chose, enfin, je vous laisse la surprise hein XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

La jeune femme avait passé une journée exécrable, sans rentrer dans les détails, et elle sentait qu'elle se finirait encore plus mal. D'abord, elle était persuadé que ce prêtre étrange allait revenir la voir comme tous les soirs depuis trois semaines. Il ne paraissait pas bien inquiétant et n'avait jamais eu un geste de trop envers elle, mais comme toutes les catins elle connaissait la rumeur à propos des tueurs en séries qui sévissait et n'attaquait que les femmes de petites vertus. (1) Si elle le revoyait ce soir elle lui dirait sa façon de penser.

Ensuite le préteur à qui elle avait fait appel pour venir dans cette ville cinq ans plus tôt lui avait fait savoir qu'il attendait toujours son argent et l'avait menacé de représailles.

Enfin le bar était bondé, donc bruyant ce qui ne l'aidait pas à combattre sa migraine naissante. Il n'était pas vraiment tard, seulement deux heures avant le couché du soleil, mais elle connaissait les hommes qui restaient ici, ils devaient sans doute être souls comme des barriques.

L'un d'eux, au comptoir lui était inconnu. Habillé comme un riche commerçant il était attablé devant un broc de bière bien fraiche et la sirotait distraitement. Une longue natte serpentait le long de son dos et lui donnait une allure des plus…sauvages. Convaincu d'avoir trouvé son pigeon pour la soirée, elle s'approcha et s'accouda près de lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu ce fameux prêtre qui ne cessait de la harceler. En une seconde elle passa d'une attitude tentatrice à un mouvement défensif.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Hilde.

-Z' êtes qui vous au juste ?

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien un lieu où l'on me connait sous un autre nom que père Maxwell, mais je préfère garder cette appellation ici si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Z'êtes recherché ?

-Pourquoi prendrais-je un nom d'emprunt si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle fixa avec attention cet homme qui lui avait parlé sans arrière pensée pendant trois semaines consécutives, qui l'avait fait rire à en pleurer, ou juste sourire de connivence.

-Qu'est ce vous êtes vnu faire là ?

-Si tu connais un endroit où on peut parler plus tranquillement c'est le moment.

-Ah ça non ! J'veux pas prendre l'risque de rester seule avec vous, même juste un instant. Je tiens trop à la vie.

Passé les premières secondes de surprise le Capitaine se retourna vers sa chope et lâcha :

-C'est dommage j'avais une proposition à vous faire. Intéressant en plus. Bien payé, pas…

-Combien ?

Le natté haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en parlerais pas ici. Besoin de discrétion comprends moi.

-Très bien. Mais si je vous vois faire un mouvement de travers je hurle.

-Marché conclu. Je te suis la belle.

La ruelle où elle l'emmena n'était pas fréquenté ni même fréquentable en fait, Duo s'y laissa conduire en silence en supportant les regards plus que suspicieux de la brunette. Une fois qu'ils furent totalement isolés des oreilles indiscrètes il commença par se présenter.

-Je suis Duo Maxwell, le pirate que l'on nomme Shinigami.

-Impossible, la description de Shinigami est la totale opposée de la votre. Vous êtes peut être un bon menteur mais je vais vous décevoir, j'ai déjà rencontré le vrai Shinigami. Il fait trois bonnes têtes de plus que vous, plus vieux avec une cicatrice le long du torse que le Capitaine Noventa lui a fait à leur première rencontre.

-Noventa était un bon capitaine de marine mais il avait surtout une fille relativement bavarde. La blessure qu'il m'a faite était superficielle et elle n'a laissé qu'une courte cicatrice à mon sternum. Pour ce qui est de l'autre qu'est ce qui te prouve outre la cicatrice que c'est lui le vrai Shinigami ?

-Shinigami est un pirate sanguinaire et sans pitié il aurait rasé le port avant de débarquer, vous, vous vous déguisez et vous vous cachez comme un lâche.

-Comment crois tu que je suis resté en vie si longtemps, j'ai pris d'ailleurs de gros risque en restant aussi longtemps au port et pour toi. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas accepter mon offre auquel cas je me verrais dans l'obligation de partir bredouille et je déteste ça.

-Qu'est ce vous voulez d'moi ?

-Cesse de parler aussi mal, on voit que tu as eu un minimum d'éducation. Ne fait pas honte à celui qui te la donnée en la reniant si facilement. Pour ce qui est de mon bon vouloir… J'ai besoin d'une informatrice, quelqu'un de doué qui saurait récolter des informations rapidement et qui me les ferait parvenir par quelques moyens détourné.

-Combien ?

-Dix pièces d'or par information utile, si tu construits un réseau sur toute la côte je te laisserai cent pièces d'or supplémentaires pour le financer mais je veux des comptes régulier. Les catins sont les plus douées pour récupérer les plus petits détails et elles visitent toutes les castes, même si certains assureront le contraire.

-Vous voulez que je crée un réseau d'espionnage ?

-En quelque sorte oui.

-Avec cent pièces d'or ?

-Oui.

-Mais il me faudrait au moins le quadruple pour pouvoir organiser la moitié de ce que vous me demandez ! Et comment pourrions nous communiquez, vous serez constamment en mer ! Même un oiseau ne peut faire des allers-retours constants. C'est impensable, vous êtes fou !

-Ambitieux serait plus exact, mais j'aime bien fou aussi. Et cela ne semble pas si fou puisque vous y pensez déjà. Réfléchissez, ce serait un moyen rapide pour vous de gagner de grosses sommes d'argent !

-Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous allez toujours me payer le nombre d'info ?

-Voyons ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de vous duper I run, I hide but I never lie.

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Je vous laisse sept jours, pas un de plus.

-Seule, insista t'elle.

-C'était prévu. J'ai quelques affaires, que j'ai malheureusement du négliger, qu'il va falloir que je règle. Je vous attendrais devant le pont sud-est dans sept jours avec un sac de quatre cent pièces d'or ou bien une parole de regret.

-Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'artère principale, tout le monde pensera que je vous ai fait…

-J'ai bien comprit l'idée Hilde.

GwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGw

Wufei était partagé entre la fureur et l'agacement. D'abord son capitaine et ami qui revenait de trois semaines de batifolage la bouche en cœur en lui ordonnant de rester à quai encore une semaine, tel que s'était prévu au début, sans lui donner une seule explication ensuite ce stupide gamin (avec lequel il n'avait qu'un ou deux ans de différence mais là n'est pas la question) futurs prince de rien du tout s'il ne rappliquait pas immédiatement qui se faisait un plaisir de disparaître très/trop régulièrement !

D'habitude il ne s'énervait pas vraiment sur Duo, il lui criait dessus pour évacuer un peu son stress et divertir plus ou moins le natté mais leurs récentes prises de bec l'avaient ébranlé.

Qui était-il à bord de ce navire si son supérieur direct ne lui disait rien de ses plans ? Il n'était rien, rien du tout puisque l'anglais refusait catégoriquement de lui accorder un peu de sa confiance. Dans un silence glacial il rumina ses sombres pensées jusqu'à ce que l'objet de ces dites pensées n'entre dans sa chambre.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- ??

-Je sais ce que tu penses Wu et je te le dit d'office tu as tord.

Le chinois fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Tu es mon plus vielle et fidèle ami et j'ai une totale confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Je sais pertinemment que sans toi cet équipage ne pourrait pas être aussi efficace. Tu le prouves chaque jour un peu plus.

-Il ne suffit pas de mots Duo. J'ai besoin que tu me dises à quoi tu penses, pourquoi, où nous allons. Il me semble que c'est ainsi que tu concevais l'amitié avec Solo.

-C'était différent.

« C'est le prix que je dois payer pour que ma chance continue d'exister »

-Je n'étais pas capitaine, je n'avais pas conscience du travail que cela impliquait.

« C'est le prix qu'elle m'a demandé »

-Je suis désolé Wufei, mais jamais tu ne saurais vers où notre proue se dirige.

« Et chaque jour où je te côtoie je regrette de l'avoir accepté ».

Pendant ce temps en ville.

Les enfants jouaient au centre de la place, se courant les uns derrière les autres, réjouissant tout m'espace de leur rire retentissent.

Un peu en retrait la troupe de cirque se reposait à l'ombre des arbres.  
Les plus jeune regardaient avec une envie non dissimulés leurs camarades criant à gorge déployé, tandis que les plus vieux portant un regard tantôt tendre tantôt inquisiteur sur la marmaille qui leur tiendrait de descendance.  
L'un d'eux se leva et força quelques autre à faire de même en une minute il enrôla la moitié de sa propre troupe dans un entrainement qui, sans être particulièrement complexe, occupait leur esprit envieux.

A l'autre bout de cette même place, il y avait ce marchand qui revenait chaque jour à la même heure, s'installait dans un endroit relativement ensoleillé et les fixait intensément.

Plusieurs fois la jeune femme qui était, semble t'il, la chef du groupe avait hésité à aller le voir ou lui adresser la parole. Une certaine inquiétude la tiraillait. Après tout, cet homme était un étranger et personne ne savait vraiment par qui était poursuivit son jeune frère.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché sous le regard tant que cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'occuper des plus jeunes. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi peu elle aurait même dit qu'il était plutôt… serein face à cet inconnu mais les dieux quels qu'ils soient lui avaient enseigné très tôt que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Et Trowa était l'exemple même de cette maxime : tellement froid en apparence et si doux à l'intérieur. Jamais il n'élevait la voix pourtant ses colères étaient les plus impressionnantes de toutes, elle-même qui hurlait plus qu'elle ne s'énervait n'inspirait pas autant de crainte et de respect.

Elle soupira, abattue par la chaleur de ce début d'après midi, elle tant habitué aux neiges précoces et au froid prenant de son Nord natal, elle supportait mal l'oppressante lourdeur des journées du sud français.

Trowa n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. En fait il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui l'entourait, à part peut-être les enfants. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas revenu uniquement par envie de la revoir, sans doute fuyait il encore une éminente personnalité politique, ou un capitaine un peu trop dangereux pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'allait pas tarder à partir et cela l'attristait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Il y eu du mouvement du côté de l'étranger. Un homme natté venait d'engager la conversation avec lui, d'abord sans accros elle devint tendue puis ils commencèrent à échanger des propos dans une langue qui était inconnu à la jeune femme mais son frère lui releva la tête et écouta distraitement ce que les deux inconnus disaient.

Dans une dernière phrase autoritaire le natté imposa visiblement son point de vue au blond qui se mura dans un silence buté. De son côté le châtain s'adoucit et lui demanda dans la langue du pays ce qui l'amenait sur cette place reculée. Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami il fit la moue puis dans un mouvement très fluide entama un demi-tour complet qui se stoppa net quand il aperçut son frère. Tout une palette d'émotion défilèrent sur son visage : la surprise, l'agacement, la lassitude, le questionnement et enfin la curiosité. D'un pas alerte il se dirigea vers lui, affichant un visage assez neutre. Trowa l'attendait, fermé, lui, à toute sympathie.

-Tu n'étais pas en fuite la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ??? Questionna sans ambages le natté.

-Je le suis toujours, répondit froidement le brun.

-Tu te fourres toujours dans les pires situations.

Le blond s'approcha.

-Tu le connais ?

-Oh oui, nous nous sommes rencontré à Florence, sur les quais. Ou étais ce dans un bordel ? Acquiesça son camarade le sourire aux lèvres.

-Le quai, celui où tu m'as abandonné aux gardes de nuit pour mieux t'enfuir.

-Oui, exact. Comprend que je n'avais pas le choix, de toi ou de moi qui aurait été le plus rapide à transmettre l'information ? Moi évidemment. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait sans pensées contre toi mon ami, simplement pour la mission qu'on m'a confié.

-Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ami Duo.

-Ne sois pas si définitif voyons. De toute façon tu n'avais plus rien pour te couvrir alors… Et puis tu es en vie c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

En une seconde le natté se retrouva la gorge dangereusement enserrée par une paume qui ne lui appartenait pas, il esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Quoi ? Tu as eu des problèmes avec Ta majesté à cause de ça ?

Il ne prêta pas même attention au regard dur que lui lançait son petit invité, se concentrant uniquement sur les émotions du méché. On aurait dit qu'il attendait ce moment depuis des années. Et même si ses poumons semblaient réclamer l'air qu'ils méritaient, même si son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine à force de battre furieusement, même si sa vue se brouillait peu à peu il paraissait persuadé qu'il remporterai cette guerre. Il n'était plus à une bataille prés. La bouche du brun menaçait de disparaître tant ses lèvres étaient pincées, il transpirait littéralement de colère à son égard.

La jeune femme voulu lui venir en aide mais elle fut devancée par l'étranger aux cheveux blond.

-Ca suffit Duo, ordonna t'il d'une voix étonnement basse. Cesse de te comporter comme un parfait salaud. Et toi Trowa lâche le, inutile de rentrer dans son jeu.

Etonné d'être lui aussi victime de la réprimande, l'acrobate relâcha sa pression et le pirate reprit quelques couleurs. Son frère fixa intensément le blond, quémandant une explication en silence mais ce dernier ne daigna pas lui en donner.

-Maintenant cesse de jouer avec ses nerfs et dit tout de suite ce que tu veux, continua t'il à l'adresse de son capitaine.

La jeune femme ne sut ce qui la surpris le plus, le fait qu'il parle comme s'il était le plus gradé ou qu'il parle à son frère comme s'il était un ami qu'il connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour le tutoyer et lui donner un ordre. Même elle préférait lui demander gentiment ou moqueusement à la rigueur plutôt que de l'invectiver.

-Ouh ! Tant de perspicacité mon petit Quatre, mais cela ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi. Cependant il s'avère que je n'ai aucune raison particulière pour embêter ce pauvre Trowa, j'aime ça c'est tout.

-Dans ce cas, abstient toi. Tu n'es pas un enfant qui peut jouer avec tout ceux qui l'entourent, et si ta position t'as fait miroiter cette vision de la vie alors remets toi sérieusement en question, ou tu vas entendre parler de révolte sur le Deathscyte.

Le natté lui fit un sourire mi repenti mi railleur, haussa les épaules et reprit avec cette voix si déplacée qui était la sienne.

-Gentil petit Kat, toujours à prendre soin des autres non ? Mais soit gentil, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles, ça pourrait te causer des ennuis un jour.

Et il fit demi tour, s'enfonçant dans les méandres de la ville.

-Il a changé, fit remarquer le brun. Quand je l'ai rencontré il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un lui parler sur ce ton.

-C'est différent pour moi, même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait pas me tuer.

-Tu ne le connaissais pas, roi ou mendiant, il aurait appliqué sa sentence sans un regard pour les conséquences.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, sans gêne.

-Là, il avait juste l'air… de s'amuser.

Un léger blanc s'installa entre eux, mais il ne semblait pas vide de sens, comme si la parole ne leur était pas nécessaire.

-J'irais bien boire quelque chose de frais, s'exclama tout à coup le dénommé Quatre. Viendrais tu ?

-Désolé.

Loin de s'offenser le blond lui offrit un grand sourire puis lui souhaita bonne chance avec les enfants puis à son tour disparu dans les entrailles des rues. D'un geste impatient la brune rejeta ses boucles en arrières, si elle ne connaissait pas si bien son frère elle n'aurait pu dire ce à quoi il pensait mais cet air rêveur si rare ne laissait planer aucun doute.

-Qui étais ce ? demanda t'elle en s'approchant distraitement.

Le méché sursauta. Trowa ne sursautait jamais, n'était jamais surpris. Elle s'interrompit avant même de demander si il allait bien, mieux valait faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.

-Alors ?

-Je l'ignore.

GwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwG

Le soir venu Catherine, puisque tel était son nom, demanda à son frère de venir parler avec elle ne serait ce qu'une minute avant d'aller border les enfants. Celui-ci acquiesça, innocent présumé, sans aucune inquiétude. Et c'est ainsi que le repas consommé et les bambins riant de leur dernier méfait, il s'assit auprès du feu et de sa seule famille.

-J'ai réfléchie à ta proposition de rester plus longtemps avec la troupe, commença la jeune femme de but en blanc.

-Hm.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse que je te donnerais en temps normal, comme toutes les fois où tu m'as demandé de rester mais cette fois je ne peux pas accepter Trowa.

Un éclair sombre passa dans ses prunelles mais il disparu sans autre forme de procès.

-Je comprends, dit il en se levant.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, répliqua t'elle en le tirant vers le bas. Je connais ta situation Trowa, peut être pas aussi bien que je le souhaiterais mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne reste pas pour mes beaux yeux, même s'il y a un peu de ça, enfin j'espère. Bref, tout ça n'a pas d'importance. La troupe malgré sa grande mobilité ne pourra pas te servir de couverture éternellement et ta présence, quoique plaisante, me pèse.

Il y eu comme un silence trahi entre eux.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'accueillir à bras ouvert à chaque fois alors que tu repars toujours trop tôt. Je sais que c'est difficile, tu as fait tes choix en mon absence et j'ai fait les miens, mais je suis fatigué de ne pas savoir quand tu reviendras. Tu es mon frère bien aimé, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde pourtant je te demande de quitter la troupe définitivement.

Silencieusement le méché se releva et quitta son champ de vision, et tandis que deux perles translucides cascadaient sur ses joues, la jeune femme pesa une dernière fois sa décision. Elle pouvait encore se jeter dans ses bras et le supplier de rester, se jeter à ses pieds et lui demander pardon, lui prendre timidement la main et poser sur lui un regard mi autoritaire mi amusé de quelqu'un qui a voulu donné une leçon à son petit frère. Cependant elle resta assise là, devant les flammes qui dévorèrent sa colère et son amertume.

Elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait d'avoir fait le bon choix.

La nuit aurait pu être qualifiée de douce si le mistral ne soufflait pas aussi fort, si les criquets n'avaient pas décidés de rendre sourd chaque passant avec leur chant, si la lune n'était pas aussi lumineusement et aveuglante, si les ivrognes n'avaient pas tous décider de sortir ce soir là. Mais Trowa savait que son jugement était trop influencé par son humeur mélange de compréhension amère et de tristesse étouffée. Il avait marché le long des frontières de la ville, cherchant à s'occuper pour oublier la tirade de sa seule famille mais personne n'avait eu besoin d'aide ce soir là et il avait ruminé toute sa rancœur seul. Même les quais restaient désespérément vides ce qui l'amena invariablement à entrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Il s'avéra que sa songerie fut interrompue par le corps d'un pauvre homme traversant la porte d'une taverne quelconque suivi de près par un géant qui lui parut familier.

-Tu apprendras impertinent que quiconque insultant Maître Quatre a affaire à moi.

Dans la demi-seconde suivant le nom donné le brun se souvint exactement où il avait rencontré l'agresseur auparavant, il était celui qui accompagnait toujours ce blond sur la place : Quatre. D'ailleurs celui-ci rejoignit son garde du corps et le sermonna sans aucune retenue.

-Rashid, ça suffit ! Inutile de faire plus de grabuge aujourd'hui, nous allons rentrer.

-Mais maître Quatre… objecta le dénommé Rashid.

-Silence. Et cessez de m'appeler ainsi. Vous me décevez Rashid, vous qui jamais auparavant n'aviez touché à l'alcool, vous laisser aller ainsi est la pire des hontes.

Le géant oscilla dangereusement mais le méché ne sut jamais si ce fut sous la dure réprimande de son employeur ou sous le coup de l'alcool.

-Je suis indigne de vous, tuez moi pour expier mon crime.

-Idiot, vous vous contenterez d'aider le propriétaire à tout réparer une fois que vous serez sobre. En attendant retournons à nos quartiers avant que vous ne vous écrouliez.

Mais avant même que sa voix ne se soit éteinte le corps imposant de son compagnon vacilla plus que dangereusement et s'abattit soudainement sur lui. L'acrobate, qui assistait à la scène de trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir, voulu crier pour prévenir le blond qui mourait sans aucun doute sur le coup. La scène ralenti soudainement à ses yeux Quatre soupira, las, et s'écarta souplement de la masse tombant sur lui, comme si ce genre de chose lui arrivait tout le temps, ce qui ne semblait certes pas le cas. Sans un regard de plus pour son garde du corps il paru chercher parmi les curieux qui observaient la scène. Soudainement, alors que la terre entière sembla trembler quand le corps de l'homme percuta le sol, il tourna les yeux vers lui, à la fois surpris et amusé. Il reconsidéra son compagnon maintenant allongé et poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas malvenue.

Trowa se demanda vaguement s'il se parlait ou bien s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne se proposer. Toujours est il qu'il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à lui et l'aborda :

-Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il a pas mal de choses à faire vu que nous allons partir demain. C'est déjà étonnant que nous soyons restés si longtemps à quai, et pour des réparations aussi triviales qu'inutiles.

-Oui, c'est son côté agaçant.

-Ce qui est agaçant c'est lorsqu'on sait qu'il ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Il a disparu pendant tout notre séjour dans je ne sais quel coin de la ville dont même Wufei ignore le lieu.

-Wufei ?

-Wufei Chang, son second. Tu ne le connais pas ? Moi qui pensais qu'ils naviguaient ensemble depuis la nuit des temps, j'en serais presque déçu.

Rashid émit un bruit à mi chemin entre le grognement et le ronflement. Les deux protagonistes échangèrent un regard désolé et le blond s'avança pour soulever une épaule du colosse. Sans attendre son compagnon l'aida et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les trois dans les rues sinueuses de Sètes.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda soudain l'acrobate.

-Wufei ? Eh bien, c'est un homme assez petit, plutôt malingre, asiatique bien sûr. Il est très à cheval sur ses principes : son apparence, sa fierté, et surtout c'est un bras armé de la justice. Il ne supporte pas les frasques de son Capitaine qui passe son temps à le taquiner d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'est un des seuls vrai ami de Duo.

-Quand je l'ai connu, Duo n'était pas un homme dont on voulait être l'ami. Il était jeune, arrogant, fort évidemment mais personne ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Florence était réputée pour son Gouverneur, et selon les rumeurs il enrichissait sa ville sur le dos de Sa Majesté le Roi de France. Il a débarqué un soir et l'a pratiquement torturé pour le dissuader de continuer il s'avère que plusieurs garde un peu trop paranoïaque, et a raison, on débarqué au moment où il le marquait au fer. Personne ne sait comment il a survécu à leur poursuite mais vu que c'est moi qui l'ai emmené vers les quais je sais que ça n'avait rien de magique. Une fois en face de son navire il s'est brusquement retourné et à dit avec un de ses sourires joueurs que notre petite collaboration se terminait ici. Nous nous sommes plus ou moins battus, j'ai perdu je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais je garde de cette soirée des souvenirs indélébiles.

Sa longue tirade le laissa essoufflé, silencieux et douloureusement dans ses pensées.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuille plus en entendre parler.

-Il a changé.

Le prince acquiesça gravement. Les docks semblaient s'illuminer d'eux même, et quand ils arrivèrent une silhouette altière les attendait patiemment. Elle marcha vers eux d'un pas furieux et s'arrêta devant l'arabe déguisé en marchand les sourcils froncés ans un air mi agacé mi coléreux.

-J'en ai assez que Duo quitte le bâtiment sans même m'en avertir, j'apprécierais que tu ne suives pas ses traces Quatre… (Il désigna son garde du corps inconscient) Que lui est il arrivé ?

-L'alcool n'a jamais été son fort.

-Je pensais que lui au moins n'aurai pas succombé à l'influence désastreuse de ce pirate…D'ailleurs je suis déçu Quatre, je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu ramènerais tes conquête jusqu'ici.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai assisté à tellement de perversion qu'une de plus ou une de moins…

Le visage de Quatre passa de l'incompréhension à un beau rouge tomate qui fit pâlir tous les légumes du coin.

-Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu insinues ? C'est juste un ami voyons…

Qui se mua en une rougeur agacée.

-Et je te signale que dans ma culture d'origine ce n'est pas une perversion !

Son interlocuteur afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Dans la mienne non plus.

Le méché ricana. Sur qui Duo avait il eu le plus d'influence ?

L'intéressé surgit de derrière eux, l'air aussi satisfait qu'on pouvait l'être et s'écria en les voyant tous réuni :

-Et bien on s'amuse sans moi ?

-Sois encore moins discret Maxwell, que les agents du port nous remarquent et qu'on se fasse embarquer sans autre forme de procès.

-Allons, allons mon cher Wufei, tu sais bien qu'à mes côtés tu ne risques rien.

-Nataku m'en préserve mais je crois bien que tu as raison.

-Sommes-nous prêt à partir ?

-Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? Dès que toute cette bande de bras cassé aura embarqué nous n'aurons plus qu'à levé l'ancre.

-Toujours cette redoutable efficacité, que ferais je sans toi mon petit Wuffi ?

-Rien, c'est incontestable. Maintenant monte dans ce bateau et n'en redescend plus avant que je ne t'y autorise.

-Je crains de ne devoir rester les pieds sur la terre ferme encore quelques minutes, le temps de régler une affaire… disons personnelle.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu tout le temps nécessaire ces dernières semaines ???

-Eh bien eh bien, c'est une affaire qui est venue se présenter à moi d'elle-même. Je pensais encore devoir partir en la laissant derrière moi vois tu ?

-Si tu parles de moi, les interrompit Trowa, je suis juste venu aider Quatre pour ramener…

-Oui, oui. Triste que Rashid tienne aussi bien la drogue et aussi mal l'alcool. Wufei pourrais tu … ?

En grommelant le chinois souleva le corps gigantesque et le cala sur son dos avant de se tourner vers la passerelle.

-Je vous veux sur le pont dans trois minutes, avertit-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu es recherché non ? Je t'offre un lieu d'asile. C'est pas mal non ?

-Et tu penses que je vais accepter ? Il faudrait que je sois au moins fou pour accepter ton offre.

Le blond fixait l'un puis l'autre avec incompréhension. Si son Capitaine avait voulu qu'il ne participe pas à l'échange il lui aurait demandé de monter sur le pont aussi délicatement que Wufei. Sa présence impliquait forcément que le natté avait prévu son intervention. Il détestait se faire manipuler de la sorte mais l'envie étrange de garder l'acrobate en fuite avec eux avait assez de charme pour qu'il ne se révolte pas.

L'auburn grimaça. Comment osait-il ? Où trouvait-il le culot de lui proposer ça ? Son regard passa trop près d'une chevelure blonde, l'effleura juste des yeux.

-N'espère pas trop Duo, cingla t'il.

-Je pensais que t'aider effacerait ma dette envers toi…

Et il disait ça avec le sourire, le salopard, comme s'il savait qu'il finirait par accepter. Mais il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Jamais.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter te foutre de moi Duo Maxwell. On m'attend.

Ni une ni deux, il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue le natté soupira et se retourna lui-même pour rentrer à son bord.

-Dommage.

Quatre ne sut jamais si il le murmura pour lui ou bien à son intention toujours est il qu'il parti soudain en courant vers le méché, le retrouvant bien plus vite qu'il l'aurait cru. Il était immobile dans le noir et fixait la silhouette fière du navire.

-Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ? Il a changé, ça tu le sais déjà mais laisse moi te prouver à quel point.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Pour le geste. Puisque tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Aie confiance en moi Trowa, je suis un homme de parole, jamais je ne trahis.

-Tu fais des promesses que tu ne pourras jamais tenir.

-Je fais des promesses qui te paraissent impossible, mais à moi elles me semblent simplement éternelles. Viens avec nous.

-Il n'y a que les fous qui parlent ainsi.

-Il n'y a que les insensés pour les écouter et les suivre.

-Je suppose que si je suis assez dément pour te suivre je le suis assez pour monter à bord.

-Tu dois savoir mieux que moi.

Le retour se fit sans bruit, dans un silence confortable, presque tendre et en montant sur le pont au côté d'un Duo affichant un sourire sans malice il jura entendre un merci susurré à son oreille.

Sètes s'éloignait paresseusement dans le lointain quand un vacarme assourdissant indiqua le réveil des vigils. Les appontements grouillèrent de matelots, de soldats et de mercenaires. Un rire aussi glacial qu'irraisonné glaça l'air trop matinal et comme si la coque se fendait tout à coup, le tonnerre résonna dans tout le port. Le Deathscyte hissait sa grande voile et filait au loin vers de nouveaux horizons. Shinigami était en fuite emportant avec lui un nouveau matelot, un nouveau fugitif.

* * *

Des mains rugueuses l'attrapèrent et le firent grimper sur un tabouret mal équilibré. Les yeux clos, serein, il attendrai son heure. Il les voyait, devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, le saluant une dernière fois. Il avait horriblement peur de les apercevoir dans la foule, le regard vide, ou plein d'espoir. Shinigami, le roi des mers, avait toujours une entourloupe pour se sortir du mauvais pas. Ou peut être avait il peur de ne pas les voir. Son sourire se crispa un peu, il ne voulait pas oublier leur rire, leurs larmes, leur but.

Il partait tranquille… Il le devait, il le leur devait.

Encore un instant par pitié…

* * *

(1) Petite référence à From Hell avec Johny Depp, un film sur Jack l'éventreur.

je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que le suite arrivera rapidement... mais elle n'est actuellement pas fini d'écrire.... ce qui est problématique vous en conviendrez.... les vacances d'été approchant je risqie d'avoir pas mal de temps libre.... donc je vais pouvoir écrire tout mon soul.

Sauf si mon chat me refile le tétanos avant.... --'

A la prochaine donc!!!!

PS: un petit jeu a votre avis qui sera le prochain héros présenté? Le premier à deviner aura le droit à un one shot dédicacé (et celui ci devrait venir rapidement comparé à la suite XD)


End file.
